


The Portrait

by 093119



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A lot of cursing sorry, Arin is a ball of anxiety, Egobang - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/pseuds/093119
Summary: He suddenly flushed, remembering how awestricken and impressed Dan was.Dan really liked that stupid portrait, huh?he thought to himself, an idea slowly forming at the back of his mind.





	The Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> FINDMEONTUMBLRAT POPPEDPARAZ FEEDBACKISAPPRECIATED I'M SUGARHIGHSSUGARHIGHSORRY

The first thing Dan noticed when he walked into Arin’s house was the gigantic, incomplete, pencil portrait lying on the carpet; it was of a man looking out the window, and Dan swore he would’ve mistaken it for a picture had he not seen the rough sketch, waiting to be filled with more detail, on the other half of the page.

When Arin walked back into the living room, sporting a long sleeved shirt with pajama pants and eating chips, Dan whipped his head and stared at him, bewildered.

“Dude, you did this? Holy fuck!” He was afraid of getting near it, afraid of ruining the masterpiece, which probably took hours out of Arin’s days. 

“You into it?” Arin sounded surprised, still snacking.

“Dude, I have….I fuckin’ have no words! Arin,” Dan responded, walking towards him and grabbing him by the shoulders, lightly shaking, “You should be putting artwork in a fucking museum! This should be displayed! Holy shit, dude, you’d be making millions!” 

Arin giggled as he fought himself out of Dan’s grasp. He looked back at his own artwork, and made a face. 

“I mean….I guess I _could_ display it, but I do this stuff to have fun, and hundreds of people seeing it…I-I just don’t know dude,” Arin looked back up and locked eyes with Dan. “It would be like losing a part of myself, some thing that was only meant to be shared with people I trust, people I _know_. And I don't know if people would even like it, it's so...different from my animations and cartoons and shit, cause it's realistic, you know?"

“Hmm…I guess I see what you mean. I love it, though. I still can’t-I mean, wow, this is-Arin, this is so beautiful and just absolutely _breathtaking_.” Dan went to the table with Arin, getting ready to work on songwriting.

Needless to say, the drawing was the only thing Dan was able to think about for the rest of the day. 

…

After Dan was long gone, Arin decided to unwind by watching a movie-he didn’t really feel like cursing at a stupid video game this late at night, which is what he normally did. Halfway throughout the movie, however, his eyes trailed on to the floor, gazing at the portrait. 

He suddenly flushed, remembering how awestricken and impressed Dan was.   
_Dan really liked that stupid portrait, huh?_ he thought to himself, an idea slowly forming at the back of his mind. 

Arin stood up and went to the garage, where he kept his art supplies. He went to his fetch his enormous sketch pad, and ripped out a page, starting to tape it to a large board that would support it. He started to sketch.

…

 _It’s a stupid drawing, Dan wouldn’t like it, he was just pitying you,_ a voice whispered in the back of Arin’s head as he knocked on Dan’s door. He shook his head, trying to rid of the negative thoughts. A few weeks had passed since they had hung out outside of their regular recording and worm schedules, the last time being when Dan came over to Arin’s. 

Right when Arin was contemplating about just throwing the drawing away, Dan swung the door open, greeting him with a smile. 

“What’s up, dude? Come in!” Dan gestured to the hallway, but stopped, immediately, to Arin’s dismay, noticing the board Arin was holding. He pointed at Arin, turning his head a bit. 

“What is that?”   
  
Arin looked down at the monstrous board, which was covered with safety paper, so the drawing underneath would not be damaged. 

“Uhhh…..” He was about to make up a lie, some thing that would at least try to sound convincing (even though there was no way to get around it) when Dan stepped out of the doorway, reaching for the drawing board. Arin instinctively drew back, not wanting to show Dan what was underneath-his anxiety going through the roof. Dan’s hand stilled.

“Is it a drawing?” 

“It’s stupid, I shouldn’t of brought it over, I-I just…”

“Arin,” Dan said, sensing the other man’s obvious nervousness. 

“You don’t have to show me, it’s okay. Just know that everything you make is a fucking masterpiece, dude,” he continued, smiling softly. 

Arin cleared his throat and thrust the board towards Dan, who giggled with surprise. He led Arin inside, board in hand. 

Once they were settled on Dan’s couch, his hand started to slowly peel away the first layer of tape, which was keeping the cover paper in place. He paused right before he lifted it up, looking at Arin.

“Is this okay?” 

“Y-yeah, man. I mean…it _is_ for you.” 

Dan lifted the cover. Silence. Pure, torturous, agonizing silence. Arin immediately started to cover for himself.

“I know it’s not good, I’m sorry, I don’t-you shouldn’t feel forced to like it, I mean-” a pause as he realized tears were going down Dan’s face. 

“ _Arin_ ,” Dan whispered, wiping his eyes violently with the back of his hands. 

The portrait was of Dan himself, sitting down in a wooden chair, a comfortable position, as many different kinds of flowers and plants surrounded him, looking like they were at the peak of their beauty. 

“Arin,” Dan repeated dumbly. “Oh, my God, this is….this is fucking….Arin, this is gorgeous, this is ethereal, this is so beautiful! Holy fuck!”

Arin shyly smiled to himself as Dan looked up. 

“No one has _ever_ done something this nice for me before, dude.” Tears were still running down his cheeks, which were now red, matching Arin’s perfectly. He sniffled as he leaned into Arin, embracing him tightly. 

“I fucking love you, I love you so much, Arin, holy shit. You went out of your way to do this…for me.” Dan’s voiced audibly cracked, even though his face was pressed to the nape of his friend’s neck. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan.

“Of course I’d go out of my way. It was for _you_ , Dan.” Arin stopped talking for a few minutes, taking in the feeling of the cuddles and nuzzles coming from his best friend.

“So…it’s safe to assume you liked it?”

Dan looked up, grabbed Arin’s shirt, and everything was so quick, so fast, and the next they knew, they pressed their lips to each other’s, all the tension from the past years finally splitting in half, cracking, revealing what could now finally be identified as _true love_. 

“I-love you-so-much,” Dan got out in between kisses. “So-so fucking-much.”

Arin found himself pulling Dan towards himself, not satisfied until he was lying on top of Arin’s body, which was resting against the couch. 

Eventually the kisses died down, turning into pecks, turning into both of them lazily aiming to the corner of each other’s mouths. Dan pushed his forehead onto Arin’s chest. Right when Arin was about to drift off, a mumble arose. 

“What?” 

Dan moved his head to the side, so he could be heard and understood properly. “I’m gonna….this is gonna fucking get framed, man. This is going straight on my wall. I still can’t believe it, can’t believe you drew this for _me_ ,” he ranted groggily. 

Arin shushed him gently, to speak his own mind. His finger was tracing patterns into Dan’s hair.

“We can go to a framing shop tomorrow. I’ll help you hang this up, okay? And Dan, I’d do anything for you. I’ll make a hundred fucking…fucking unnecessarily large portraits of you, fill my sketchbook with shitty, tiny sketches of you, because you’re beautiful. You’re amazing in every single way, Dan. Your personality, everything.” He looked down to see Dan, smiling, a red tint spreading on his face.

“And I love you, too, Dan.” 

…

A few days later, the portrait was the first thing you saw when you walked into Dan’s house.


End file.
